deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultron vs. Sigma
A wish came true... A dream became a reality... This is set to become an actual Death Battle. Check out the Death Battle Wiki's page for it here. UltronvSigma.png|Venom Gia, the Spider Ultron Sigma Fake Thumbnail.png|Nkstjoa Ultron vs. Sigma.png|Arceusdon Ultron VS Sigma (Yoshirocks92).jpg|Yoshirocks92 Death Battle Ultron vs Sigma cover.png|'TheDinosaur64' Ultron Sigma no longer exists Remake V2 by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero Ooltron vs Siggy Mah.PNG|DENSTIFY1 Sigma vs Ultron.jpg|BakaLord Slide13.JPG|MORTALKOMBATPS2FAN ArachnoGia= Ultron vs. Sigma is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle. Description The Machine has always Been a Helping Hand for Man-Kind, But these Two Machines Gone Bad Clash in the Ring to See who Has the Best Gadgets on them! Interlude The Machine, a pinnacle of the future holding the key information of new engineering and technology, always to stand to our side embedded in their programming. But you couldn't always help but wonder, would something in the machine malfunction to obtain sentience, learn their own savage person and start their plan to dominate the world via technological domination? And with that I say "Yes." Wow Boomstick, I didn't know you had a knack for philosoph- '-Burp- You say something Wiz?' ...Ultron, the mad machine created by Hank Pym that is restrained by no strings- '-And Sigma, The corrupted cybernetic Maverick hunter who gave the new meaning to twisted metal. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick-' And It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, A Death Battle! Ultron Henry Hank Pym, the original Ant-Man, a man who could grow and shrink to unimaginable odds capable of changing the world with his brilliant mind... and meeting Eternity himself. Not everyday you grow so big you meet the masked embodiment of a Universe, but like your everyday molecular manipulating bug-hero, Henry started suffering from some serious Mental problems like drinking and suicide. To combat this "obstacle" Henry being a genius in technological engineering and technology developed a computer programme to display emotion, it was known as the "Ultron Program" And like most of your iconic Computer intellects, it became sentient and started developing human emotions, causing it to become philosophical and genocidal, so then it went Judgement day and it would then start it's invasion to "purify" humanity and then build a shit-ton of robots called "Ultron". As Hank based Ultron's interior design off the Iron-Man models created by Tony Stark himself, each Ultron mold is coated with an Adamantium and Vibranium alloy which even makes it hard for Thor's hammer to do any damage on them and that was only a Mk. VI Ultron unit. Throughout the Years, Ultron's artificial intellect grew to the point of it harnessing emotions and soon his whole army of himself started to plague the world and not only that, but he could hack any computer within seconds or minutes. Speaking of that, Ultron's main function is his backup intelligence whom he can transfer any of his data into any drone, computer even human to his will, the exception being it needs to be compatible with technology such as Ultron's. As an off-note he's a really good singer, an on note is he's infinite when it comes to his drones, Ultron Mk. VI could fisticuffs with Vision, like wise before tangle with Thor's greatest swings and brawl with most of the brutes of the Marvel universe. Ultron Mk. VIII could use mind-control, deflected Mjolnir and could even take out most of the avengers into a death-like coma, not to mention it could tank Tony's repulsor blasts. Mk. XVII could one-shot vision and usually travel in large-packs with this they could take out Wonder-Man, Scarlet-Witch and Wasp with 400 Units to their disposal and even one Adamantium-Unit was enough to take out the likes of Fire-Star, Thor and Cap. Then there's Ultron's Mk. XX armor- '-Hidden Laughter-' ..Mk. XX Is a powerhouse as he tanked an exploding star which is 2 Tenatons might I add, one shot's Nova, constructed a device capable of wiping out an entire galaxy out of the universe and even in his previous form Ultron Mk. XIX took hits from a pissed off Sentry. Finally there's AOU Ultron, try saying that 10 times fast eh? Where he's equipped with Sonics, Energy blasts, Atomic heat rays, blast rays, an Immunity to the Spider-Sense, multiple clones of himself so forth and so forth. In this form Ultron was capable of bringing the God of Thunder to his knees and resist to his lightning, Killing Human Torch who can create Super-novas and She-Hulk, can level cities and is one of the fewer villians apart from Doom to be able to solo most of the Marvel universe. I bet this guys unstoppable! Hardly, each Ultron is not unique and can be prone to hacking upon given time, They can be shut-down and due to their numbers they are an easy target to wipe out if higher tiers are around, plus he once fell in love with Scarlet Witch. The Japanese have found us... but if Ultron could keep that Deus Ex Machina thing in check, he has no strings to hold him down and soon the Age of Ultron may be upon us. Ultron: There are.. no strings on me... Sigma 21XX, the year of Technology, machinery was evolving and so were their creators just as fluently as Dr. Cain, who was inspired by the work of the famous white-beard himself along with his most prided creation known simply as X. Being the work of genius of robotics, Cain was intrigued by X's whole design and features, being so inspired he created his own wave of machines known to the world as Reploids and they're the most odd creations you've ever encountered, I mean imagine a Anaconda buying groceries. But, seeing this is the future there was a slight "Defect" you see like X who can tell right from wrong and could think of his own solutions, The Reploids started getting more and more violent until they were at the point of no longer being called "Reploids". They were now something called "Mavericks" and boy were they the meanest of machines fortunately the government were being the top in their classes by saying "Hey, you know how we should fight these robots? with more robots!" To combat this rising menace they created the first Maverick Hunting Leader known simply as: "Sigma". And what do you know with Sigma on this Robo anti-PETA mission things were starting to turn around to the side of the good guys, until on one fateful ni- day! When he was tasked to see the horrors of a brutal Reploid massacre is where he found the "Maverick" known as Zero. After a long fight, to the point of Zero nearly ending the Maverick-Hunters life- The guy had his arm cut off by a pipe for god sake. -Due to Deus Ex Machina, Zero started suffering from Tetsuo syndrome which gave Sigma the win, but little did he know that Zero was carrying a more lethal power within. Amazingly enough it's not that hair rather a deadly virus contained on Original the Character's head which broke and started to slowly infect Sigma slowly turning him insane developing The Sigma Virus. From then on Sigma went Maverick, with the other Maverick masters and Reploids at his finger-tips he could control and make them do his every bidding. Until Mr. I'm the protagonist showed up and shut Sigma down permanently from then on the world was at peace once more and Sigma was surely dead... or was he? Turns out The Sigma Virus and Sigma's very soul lived on and throughout the ages he's acquired new bodies and powers to keep the blue bomber at bay. Many of these Bodies included their own sets of weapons like his most iconic weapon like his blaster that can fire similar to X and Zero's that can shoot waves or has a slight manipulation for energy like spheres or a Scythe that can spin around more efficiently than most Scythe-users, A shield that protects himself from most incoming blasts. Sigma's also homed to a Beam Saber that can cut through nearly anything almost like a High-frequency blade is homed to his clones which act just like him the exception being without their predecessors soul. That reminds me... shouldn't a Robot soul be called hardware, I mean you'd think that as well right? I'm... not sure actually. Anyways Sigma's quite a beast in combat he's taken on Zero, X and Axl all at once one time, moved at faster than eye can process speeds, capable of destroying stars at full power, survived with nothing but his soul and once controlled the planet tech and organic included. And if the going get's tough Sigma can pull out one final Trump-card from his soul known simply as: The Sigma Virus. This new form of Sigma makes him take on a polygonal form that fires multiple poly-projectiles and various enemies to do his bidding at high speeds. And he shoots out pieces of Malware to top things off, but in this form Sigma sacrifices defense for pure speed and he's not just prone to that said weakness. Sure Sigma's capable of taking on multiple Reploids and can clash with other beam sabers, but he's not without his weaknesses, he's died eight times, is quite arrogant and seems to have a knack for leaving himself open when using his attacks not to mention he's more of a Team-player usually manipulating others to do his dirty work. TBF I'd manipulate some people and act like trash so I don't blame him. If only Sigma kept his weaknesses in check then other than that this Ex-Maverick Hunter one unstoppable piece of machinery. Sigma: "Welcome! I see you managed to get here by yourself. Very impressive! I could destroy you, but I would not rob my pet of that pleasure. He knows how to deal with betrayers. Should you live, I will be waiting for you. Don't disappoint me X!" Prelude Alright the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all! It's time for a MECH BATTLE!! Death Battle! *Pre-Fight* Barren Wasteland, 21XX (The Future... Duh.) ---- In the barren world of 21XX war was of the planets life blood as countless bodies piled from the thousands of fallen lives, as buildings are left to decay from the spoils of this long conflict, only the remaining few are left dying... or dead it seemed nobody had survived this long, tiring conflict. Only a small group of soldier Reploids were trying to evacuate themselves from the wasteland scurrying across the rummaged scraped buildings or dashing across the open obliterated roads nearly tripping up from the amount of cracks in the engraved floor. At first they thought they were safe... but they were unfortunately wrong. As a large Tank-looking machine that resembled a sort of humanoid creature armed with sharp, crushing hands and guided missiles slowly tracked them across the destroyed metropolis and with one small amount of so much a scream. KABOOM! A loud explosion filled the area as the Reploid soldiers got sent flying across the shattered remains of once ones home, robotic remains spewing across the scenery and slick oily blood following only the harshly wounded would expect the worse from this catastrophe. As another round fired at the ones still standing and functioning, the Tank abruptly came to a halt and we get a proper view at the one fully controlling it as he jumped out of the Tank's top opening and landed on the cracked pavement his fist ready to wallop the floor. He was known simply as the Ex-Maverick Hunting tyrant: Sigma. Sigma took a moment to take in all the dying pleas and quieted anguish as fire started to brew across the once inhabitable area, to him it was like music to his processing ears seeing sparks fly and body parts of fallen Reploids gave him his own twisted kind of peace. As he stopped to enjoy the scenery he might as well finish off any unwanted waste lying around as he readied his blaster aimed for one particular Reploid who was that of female with red pig-tails and the casual green uniform only slightly damaged from the assault. "You'll be lucky that you're still living up to this moment" Sigma chuckled to himself as he paced himself slowly to the helpless soldier glancing at her executioner being followed by flames with glowing blue eyes. The soldier now filled with nothing but the thought of survival and adrenaline coursing through her circuitry, began slowly limping away from her supposed ending, making sure not to trip over her comrades into the scorching blaze holding her damaged arm close to her. Sigma thought of this nothing more than a simple exercise watching his next victim trying to hold onto it's remaining strains of life left, he again chuckled to himself. The Reploid unfortunately was outmatched as her weight collapsed on her, too low on fuel or energy to carry on, Sigma had finally caught up to the now exhausted soldier, with that he bought out his Beam Saber to finish off the job, leaving no survivors was his main priority and he was going to keep it that way. The Reploid saw it's short life pass between her eyes seeing the blade being raised above Sigma's devious smile and towards the sky and with a single strike- BOOOM! Sigma's arm had been decimated, cut off completely the blade still attached to his now dislocated arm lying on the ground sparks flying from the circuits and electricity sparking everywhere. Sigma was surprised... but intrigued at the same time. The Reploid who was in shock slowly regained her senses and began limping on the ground electricity still spewing from her broken joint until something stopped her dead cold in her tracks. A Metallic foot of unweighted proportion. It was coated in an unknown metal and serrated plating, but it wasn't the foot what scared her: It was the owner of this body-part.As it's shown the most distinguishing feature about this figure his pure-red eyes, as they glared across the area as though they were looking for something... or someone. This was the Genocidal Machine known simply: As Ultron. Ultron in his metallic overcoat glared across the billowing area, as he stared down at the Reploid and spoke."Finding Response... Response Found: If you want to live, I suggest you start running..." The Reploid didn't give a second thought as it suddenly sprung to it's feet as if it was under some sort of effect, turned the other direction and strode away through the blaze for reinforcements.Ultron now focused viewed on Sigma analyzing him. (Name: Sigma, Age: Unknown, Weapons: Unknown, Notes: Cool eyes...) Sigma laughed at this, it was like mere entertainment to him "Don't get cocky!" replied Sigma who was also analyzing Ultron, "What do you think YOU can do against us, of you and what army!?" Sigma chuckled as out of the dying fire came out... Sigma's, tons of them circling the area. (Name: Ultron, Classification: Techno, Weapons: Unknown, Notes: Kill on sight) "Is that so, you must have those optics checked" Ultron grinned from the glowing red smile of his, his flaring eyes narrowing, because from the Sigma clones... came Ultron clones, as they filled the area into a light shade of gray. "I'd give you a chance to join me-" The Ex-maverick hunter added on, "But you see, I don't have a spare hand." he cackled under that huge intellect of his resembling a joke. The two stared at each other, their polar-opposite eyes glaring at their optics of recognition, as they both readied themselves for the worst, fixing their joints and checking their processing...Their objective as it sparked inside the two most unimaginable intelligence? (Incoming New Objective: "LEAVE NO SURVIVORS.") *Fight!* (Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Theme of Super Skrull) Simultaneously the machines readied themselves and flung themselves for combat, all going at each other like two armies of metal but somehow made This noise as they clashed (What?) as the two armies engulfed each other in oil shed the whole overview seemed almost like a grey tint. 3 Ultron Mk. IV's glanced up as around 4-5 Sigma droids came in like lightning as the opposing teams of machinery traded fists with each other optics blaring, one of the Ultron units latched onto one of the 5 Droids, but the Sigma clones weren't imbeciles, they quickly got out their scythes and started chucking them around like Boomerangs. The units weren't made quick work just yet as they shot from their robotic palms rays of atomic heat melting 1/3rd of the scythes, but some managed to get past this offense and cut two of the units in half bringing them offline. Meanwhile a Mk. XVII Ultron drone was going toe to toe with a Sigma drone that bared Wolverine-style claws both hacking and slashing at the two bodies of unknown steel, but it seemed the Ultron clone was having the advantage as it caught Sigma's claw with it's palm, melting the substance and draining the Sigma drone's power. Soon after it was tossed into the metallic inferno, a Mk. VIII along with 2 Mk. IV's were fighting it out by blasting Atomic Unibeams from their chest-plates against an army of Sigma who were armed with Scythes, others readied with blasters firing off their assault. They seemed outnumbered at first, but out off the billowing flames a Mk. XVII Ultron back-attacked the large group of Ex-Maverick hunters by lifting the ground up beneath them, the Droids confused tried getting away, but were ultimately flipped over and crushed by the massive volume of rock. The Mk. XVII momentarily victorious was cut off short by a blade of pure energy from a remaining Sigma clone and soon joined his other fallen comrades. Meanwhile the original Ultron and Sigma (With a replaced arm) were dueling it out metal to metal and wit with wit, as they traded energy blasts, but that predictable act soon grew old as Sigma grabbed his Beam Saber at Ultron trying to cut him into scrap metal. Ultron being the genius creation of intellect dodged almost effortlessly as he grabbed the Saber's blade and threw Sigma into a building causing the structure the mildly collapse upon the mad machine's impact. "Haha, Impressive!" Yelled the Maverick as he slowly got himself up, showing his more broken self, "Impressive for a lower machine..." Ultron mocked as he readied himself, energy blaring inside of him. Before finishing their monologues the two machines clashed once more, metal clanging against each other like cutlery at dining, trying to push one another back in a deadly lock. However Ultron due to his weight and superior size, managed to Trump Sigma and managed a skull-bash on the Ex-Maverick Tyrant, but Sigma regained his footing, managed to pull out his Beam Saber and slice Ultron's arm off like melted butter. "HRGH!" Ultron growled as oily blood with faulty sparks spurted and sputtered he looked up as Sigma wasn't finished with his assault; In blinding speeds Sigma went for full assault by slicing Ultron with a vertical slash along with two lethal horizontal slashes, finishing up with a brutal shot to the chest. "Hahaha, it's over!" Sigma laughed as he raised his blade over the seemingly defeated Ultron, "Light's ou-" Sigma paused for a moment as if he couldn't move, looking back he saw something unremarkable but horrifying. The Ultron Mk. XX Unit of which who punched a massive hole in the Maverick Hunter's chest, "I'm afraid that's not necessary..." this new Ultron replied cryptically as he latched onto Sigma's face, pulling it backwards and charging up a shot of pure energy. "Light's out..." Ultron remarked as a loud blast was followed afterwards leaving Sigma's body destroyed, pulling out it's metallic fist the Mk. XX Ultron unit went out to fight the seemingly never-ending battle with energy pulsating around it's coated body. (Cape included) The original Ultron stumbled up onto it's legs, covered in scratches alongside with pouring oil, scouring it's surroundings and gazing upon the possibly destroyed Sigma, limping up to the model he raised his iron heel to finish the job, but suddenly... POOF-!! (MUSIC STOP) (Mega Man X2 - Sigma Virus Theme) A transparent, blue version of sigma floated from the destroyed body, which soon blew up in Ultron's face after it appeared, causing the Mad Machine to stumble backwards, looking up at this Ghost of Sigma (And no he is not a spirit of Christmas). "HAHAHA! You think that will stop me?! I am a god of this world you'll soon bow down to me!" Sigma growled in an attempt to put Ultron at a lower cause, "We'll see about that... God." Ultron smartly replied to the Soul, Sigma now pissed off scoffed "Then allow me to show you... THE TRUE POWER OF A GOD!" spoke the soul. Before Ultron knew it, green lines started zooming from all different directions, even barely cutting at his body whilst traveling to their destination, as they zoomed by the lines started forming a semi-polygonal shape, connecting and forming into place at first it seemed impossible to determine the possible form it was about to take. Until the shape was recognizable; this was none other than the physical form of the Sigma Virus. "Let's see how long a God falls..." Ultron questioned as the final battle had begun... (Mega Man Zero - Boss Theme "Crash I") As the Sigma Virus was released, it unleashed havoc onto the battlefield as it shot a large beam of red malware obliterating most of the Ultron units, even the Sigma units along side, as this happened multiple Ultron Mk. VI models were located to the area and started blasting energy beams at the raging Sigma Virus. The virus only virtually scoffed and annihilated them with his malware beams, although some Mk. VI's managed to evade the attack and latched onto the Virus and started draining it's rather limitless power, but Sigma wasn't going to take this lightly as he spun around like a record, throwing off the units into a scrap pile. "HA HA HA, IS THIS ALL YOU'VE GOT?" Sigma pondered blasting a large beam of energy at any other remaining units; to top this off one beam even cut through a medium-sized skyscraper causing the large structure to collapse on some weakened Ultron models. Ultron units flew at the Virus to little or no advantage whatsoever, trying to pile themselves onto the raging installation of hardware, piling up in harsh numbers at one point covering the whole Sigma virus in sheer mass, but that victory was cut short as Sigma vaporized most of them into smithereens. Now enraged the Soul Virus started to pick up the pace and shot explosive barrages, moving side to side for more destruction and blood-sheed, not even caring for it's allied models, at the present glance the Ultron units were at a hug disadvantage. Heck not even the Mk. XX's fairly destructive prowess was able to dent the Virus, talk about overkill. In just a few minutes almost nothing remained. The Virus in it's green polygonal glory scoured the now obliterated battlefield, shards of metal covering the arena, leaving a few twitching models and the offline, but only one Ultron model managed to survive the carnage and trudged through the melted steel. Glancing up, the Sigma Virus laughed, "It was fun, but it seems gods DON'T fall!" the hard-drive monster bellowed as it jolted up and down. "Now, playtime's over..." Sigma opened up it's polygonal jaws and lunged, ultimately biting the Ultron unit in half as it's severed torso clunked on the soft ground, it seemed it was over, nothing was left but the spoils of a long, metallic war of bloodshed... Sigma had won "Hahaha- NNNGH!" he sputtered ...Or did he? (Megaman X - Dr. Light -Orchestra Version-) From that moment, Sigma started flashing blood-red, his polygon's starting to shake violently, causing his visage to jolt unpredictably, he looked around trying to find out what was causing him to act this way, but the answer was: It wasn't outside of Sigma, it was Inside of him. Inside the body of polygonal shapes the Sigma Virus could only move in horror as Ultron was starting to infect him "Interesting body, you control polygonal shapes with your soul to create a physical form, Impressive but I like it better from my '''perspective..." Ultron spoke from inside of Sigma's malware body, glancing at the circuitry. "I-Impossible!" the Soul spoke within Sigma, "You can't kill me, I'll come back stronger than ever!" He gloated as a last-moment response. "Let's see how strong you are... without a vessel" as Ultron's glared as he touched Sigma's soul with a single steel finger. From that moment Sigma's soul of complex circuitry of pure blue was being plagued by red, as it was being destroyed from the inside out. "N-NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOO-!!" Sigma cried as outside his body stared shaking violently, red electricity blaring from his hexagonal optics; Energy began stimulating around the Virus, alongside with rubble and dismantled body parts as soon afterwards "IMPOSSIBLE I'M A GOD, I'M A-" '''KABOOOM! The polygonal simulation of Sigma's soul was obliterated, shards of rubble and concrete were sent flying across the once city area, Ultron arms, Sigma torso's, circuitry you name it came flying back down to earth, the entire inferno of a city diminished alongside it's followers. Nothing was left... Except for one upper-torso for a certain machine, it was active alright it's eyes were flashing... and that machine that survived the carnage.... was Ultron, "I told you... gods do fall." as it fell into status, at least the threat was taken care of and that's what mattered. *K.O!* Meanwhile the Reploid female alongside it's other two allies watched the whole conflict span out from a far away building, tending to her wounds she sought to contact the authorities, "Calling a rescue squadron... we need paramedics and soldiers pronto!" she cried into her ear-piece. "For what soldier?" replied a voice, the Reploid responded "For the Age of Ultron..." she replied. Results Welp, that cities fucked... our bad. Shot for Shot, Reactor for Reactor, Ultron and Sigma were about near sold equals, with little to no weaknesses whatsoever, however Ultron took this fight to a new factor by being able to infect large quantities of machinery more fluently than Sigma. Even if Sigma's hard to kill, when Ultron's at his best it's almost impossible for any Being, Entity or even mortal to even kill him, heck Ultron is deemed so dangerous even Doctor Doom himself fears Ultron's presence which he made him into one cool bodyguard. Let us not forget the fact that Ultron casually goes at speeds MFTL+ even outgoing Sigma's speed of 420x Faster via being able to move at speeds far quicker than Sigma as a total. And let us not forget the fact that while Sigma can infect a certain amount of Reploids, Ultron does the same however but this time it's an entire galactic race with his willpower alone and with that The Ultron's can use thier power-absorption to absorb the Sigma Clones power and double their already powerful force. Plus Ultron's durability is about on par with Sigma with that Adamantium and Vibranium alloy it makes any unit practically indestructible to resist such as Sentry, Thor's Lightning, Blasts from Scarlet Witch and other powerhouses of the Marvel Universe Sigma while durable on his own has shown times where he has limits to breaking as well from X, Zero and Axl's blasts, sword swings and such. And if that wasn't enough no matter what the Sigma drones could do they could not and I repeat could NOT get rid of Ultron even if they tried, in short Ultron's like bacteria no matter how many times you kill them they will always come back ready for more while The Sigma Drones overly rely on one at a time to get the job done. In the end it wasn't a matter of numbers, powers or even sheer force, simply put Ultron had what Sigma Didn't. Looks like Sigma's biggest fault was from within. The Winner is Ultron! |-| LakuitaBro01.2= Ultron VS Sigma is a What-If?Death battle by LakuitaBro01.2 Description Marvel vs Capcom! Two machines designed to help mankind went rogue and threatened the world countless times. Can Ultron's hacking prowess shut down Sigma, or will the Sigma Virus finally overcome Ultron? Interlude Wiz: Moving into the modern era, machines have helped man move forward through the easiest and hardest of times. Boomstick: Now that we're in modern times, machines are great! We got the TV, small computers that fit in our pocket, and easy access to porn through both. Wiz: However, with autonomous machines on the rise, you have to think: What can go wrong? Boomstick: Ultron, the bastard machine created by Hank Pym. Wiz: And Sigma, leader of the Reploids turned Maverick. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Ultron Sigma Death Battle Final Fantasy X - Ravus Aeterna FIGHT! Nier: Automata - Sounds of the End MGR:R - It has to be this Way Marvel VS Capcom: Infinite - Ultron Omega Theme Results Category:ArachnoGia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:'Marvel vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Marvel vs Megaman themed Death Battles Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles that came true Category:Death Battles with Music